


Чуть ниже сердца

by shmourne



Series: До и после [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Summary: Кроссовер с текстом "Мороз по коже" от in_the_silence, который, впрочем, спокойно встраивается в оба два канона.
Series: До и после [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830487
Kudos: 1





	Чуть ниже сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с текстом "Мороз по коже" от in_the_silence, который, впрочем, спокойно встраивается в оба два канона.

Звук чужих шагов за спиной раздавался все громче и громче, но все так же поодаль, заставляя Дану нервничать так, будто Аман уже дышал ей в затылок, приставив нож к горлу. Город цвел огоньками в вышине, будто высосав весь свет и цвет снизу, от порта, оставив тот в почти кромешной темноте. Данари пыталась идти спокойно, но в каждом стуке собственных каблуков ей слышался чужой — в ритм, в такт, и от этого покрывалась мурашками обнаженная хрупкая шея. Похолодевший к вечеру ветер тоже не прибавлял ей уверенности. Она заставляла себя не оборачиваться и идти медленно, но липкий страх подобрался к сердцу слишком близко, и Дана слышала, как оглушительно оно колотится. А еще — собственное сбитое дыхание, над которым никак не могла взять верх.

До дома ей оставалось всего ничего: дойти до конца квартала и там повернуть пару раз, протискиваясь между выстланных тростником стен чужих хижин. Данари почти был готова сбросить проклятые туфли, то и дело застревавшие каблучками в каменных стыках, и побежать, не помня себя. Хотя много ли она пробежит?

Еще и шпиона домой приведет. Хороша же она будет! Натанос бы гордился.

Данари выпрямилась и гордо подняла голову.

Нужный поворот остался позади, а шаги за спиной так и гнали ее вперед, в неизвестность.

Не решится же Аман в самом деле напасть посреди улицы? А если решится? Дана панически завертела головой — мотнулись по сторонам туго завитые локоны — впереди была увешанная факелами стена и пустующий пост стражи. Данари обернулась. Звук все еще преследовал, но, как назло, за спиной никого не было. Может, ей просто кажется? Позади спал на колонне-насесте громадный терродактиль, а дальше, куда хватало взгляда, возвышались гигантские ступени, ведущие к вершине пирамиды. Справа пустовал рынок, и ни единым огоньком не светилась гостеприимная к чужестранцам таверна. Дана растерянно прикусила пухлую губу, даже сделала к ней пару шагов, но вдруг остановилась и все-таки пошла вниз. Мачты «Воя Банши» виднелись даже отсюда. Уж на корабле точно есть кто-нибудь. Лилиан или та ночнорожденная. Глупо просить их о помощи, но всё же лучше, чем ничего. Дана представила, как по ее слову поднимаются полусонные матросы и стража, или кто-то из тайных агентов Натаноса ловит Амана, и теперь уже он боится ее. Это он бежит, как крыса, а не она.

Данари улыбнулась своим мыслям.

И дрогнула, услышав тихий лязг, с которым обычно вылетает из ножен клинок.

Дана сорвалась на бег, подобрав юбки. Она не слышала ничего, кроме оглушительного стука собственного сердца и сорванного дыхания. Казалось, что за спиной как минимум целая армия, а у нее самой нет ничего, чтобы защититься. Тени над головой в один миг обратились чудовищами из тех, что прячутся под кроватью, стремясь разорвать, сожрать, стоит только неровно вздохнуть или спустить босую стопу на пол.

И цокот каблучков летел эхом по пустой улице.

Она не знала, куда бежала, и выдохлась, промчавшись меньше квартала. Впереди горела светом по контуру какая-то определенно спасительная дверь, которую подпирал… Кто-то. Дана мужественно рванула вперед, обмирая внутри от ужаса. Она вбежала в пятно света, переводя дыхание, покосилась на темную вывеску, не смогла разобрать на ней ни слова, но решительно взялась за ручку.

— Тебе не стоит сюда идти. Особенно в таком виде, — раздался спокойный голос сбоку.

Данари покосилась на его обладателя. Он был почти одного роста с нею, лицо рассекал длинный, через правый глаз шрам, а они сами светились мертвенным синим. Рыцарь смерти смотрел на нее необычайно мягко, напомнив чем-то Эйлиана.

— Это бордель, — пояснил он, и Дана отдернула руку прочь, будто змею увидела, и залилась алым.

— А ты здесь?..

— Жду. Тебе нужна помощь? — последнее он предположил, чуть помедлив. — Ты бежала так, будто за тобой кто-то гнался.

Данари глянула во тьму улицы, и ее снова пробрало колючей дрожью. Конечно, Аман, если это вообще был он, а не глупые тролльи духи, не решится напасть, пока она с кем-то, но что если он придет за ней домой?.. Сейчас ведь такой удобный случай. Эла нет дома, она — безоружна. Признаться незнакомцу в том, что испугалась собственной тени, Дана не могла.

Он проследил за ее взглядом и будто бы прочитал мысли:  
— Здесь много щелей и тайных проходов. Стража… Я бы не рассчитывал на стражу в праздник.

— Мне показалось, что кто-то идет за мной. От самой вершины, — призналась Данари. — И мне не помешала бы помощь.

Наверное, просить незнакомца было глупо, но Дана слишком устала, а чужое спокойствие внушало ей мысль о том, что мертвецу можно было доверять. Натанос тоже был спокойным, но как-то совсем иначе. Напоминал зверя, играющего с беспомощной добычей, уверенного в своем праве. А этот… Данари так и не нашла слов, рассматривая чужое еще юное лицо.

— Давай провожу тебя до дома? — предложил рыцарь. В сплетении ремней на поясе болтался короткий клинок по руке, надежно укрытый простыми кожаными ножнами.

— Я боюсь, что… Дома меня будут ждать те, кто преследовал, — она покусала губы.

Он пожал плечами.

— Я никого здесь не слышу, кроме нас, — и продолжил: — но могу оказаться неправ.

— Может, тут хоть какая-то таверна открыта? Ночлежка? — Дана заметалась взглядом по темной улице и сделала маленький шаг.

Рыцарь смерти покосился на сияющий между ними квадрат двери.

— Я могу попросить ма’да помочь.

У Данари округлились глаза, но она согласно кивнула. Все еще лучше, чем привести домой того, кто хочет твоей крови.

Створка открылась перед ней без скрипа, изнутри остро пахнуло благовониями и теплом, ветер тронул занавеси из длинных тонких нитей, с нанизанным на них бусинками, черепами сауридов и кусочками тростника. Рыцарь смерти сдвинул их в сторону и жестом предложил Дане войти. Она послушалась, шагнув внутрь, и оказалась в просторном зале, тут же застряв каблуком в цветном половике. К благовониям примешался слабый цветочный аромат, стелящийся от расставленных по углам корзин. На звук выглянула плотная троллиха с сизой кожей и крохотным золотым колечком в носу. Ее обнаженные бедра лоснились от масла, и повязка едва прикрывала все самое неприличное. Она без интереса взглянула на Данари, потом — на ее спутника.

— Он еще развлекается наверху, — сказала ма’да, обратившись к рыцарю смерти. — И никогда не уходил раньше рассвета.

Он кивнул ей в ответ и потом, мягко, на Дану.

— Ей нужна комната. Кто-то гнал по ее по улице с вершины и до сюда. Я заплачу.

Троллиха покачала головой.

— Посты снова пустые стоят? — она разразилась резкой тирадой на зандали, всплеснув руками. Данари завороженно уставилась на покачивающиеся у плеч толстые зеленые косы, и отпрянула, когда ма’да повернулась к ней спиной. Кожа была исполосована крест-накрест по многу раз, и где-то далеко в воображении Дана услышала щелчок хлыста, ругань и женский крик.

— Великая империя! — троллиха сплюнула. — А ответственности как у зубощелков.

Она проводила их наверх и принесла маленький исходящий паром чайник на подносе и всего одну чашку с уложенными по краям блюдца коричневыми кусочками сахара. Данари, тихо рассыпаясь в благодарностях, наконец, скинула туфли и вдруг поняла, что не спросила одну, самую важную вещь.

— Как тебя зовут? — она вспыхнула снова, но теперь не от криков страсти, которые сопровождали их по коридору, а от собственной неловкости.

Рыцарь смерти улыбнулся ей.

— Рион. Аннорион.

— Данари, — и, прежде чем он открыл рот, выпалила, путаясь в словах: — я знаю, что ты уже много для меня сделал, но… Ты не мог бы остаться?

И умолкла, ожидая ответа, которого боялась чуть ли не больше, чем опасности за порогом. Звуки действовали на нервы еще хуже, чем запахи, и ещё эта клыкастая, вроде бы даже добродушная, улыбка ма’да совершенно не вызывала доверия. Дана прикусила губу, а потом ее затопило облегчением, потому что Рион кивнул, подумав секунд десять.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь до рассвета.

Он расстегнул куртку, звякнув нашитыми кольчужными колечками, затем ремни, держащие ножны под рукой. Когда Аннорион сел в кресло напротив, Дана уже свернулась клубочком в таком же, обнимая обеими руками чашку. Ее все еще немного трясло, но она медленно приходила в себя, рассматривая комнату, и то и дело напоминала себе, что все хорошо. Что она сидит, что в груди горячо от чая, что проклятые туфли больше не сдавливают пальцы. Данари глубоко вздохнула. Главное, что Аман не ворвется сюда. А даже если ворвется — сломает зубы о рыцаря смерти.

— Как там, на празднике? — спросил Рион, глядя на нее искоса.

Он был совсем седой, но едва ли старше нее, с той же тенью хищной красоты, какую Дана видела в Натаносе.

— Много алкоголя, — ответила Данари и, подумав, добавила, — и троллей.

— Значит, не зря я променял отдых на работу, — он беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Ну… Фейерверки были красивые, — она вспомнила огненные цветы в небе и слабо улыбнулась. — Ты наемник?

— Вообще, я из «Клинка». Но свободен до тех пор, пока Азероту не понадобится кто-то, кто сделает всю грязную и несправедливую работу, — Рион беззлобно хмыкнул. — Так что пока занимаюсь своими делами. А ты?..

— Сражаюсь за Орду, — ответила Дана, подумав.

— А.

Он впервые задержался взглядом на ее повязке и убрал за ухо челку, оставляя открытым собственный шрам и резную серьгу в ухе. Будто так было честнее для них обоих.

— Знаешь, кто за тобой шел?

— Шпион Альянса, — мысль об Амане неприятно резанула, и Дана невольно сжалась в комок в кресле, зябко обхватив себя руками. — Я видела его на празднике. Кажется.

— Пахнет длинной историей… Но я не буду ее из тебя вытаскивать, если не хочешь.

Она кивнула, поникнув, кажется, еще сильнее. Рассказать? Поговорить обо всем с Эйлианом Дана не могла, а Натанос… Дана зажмурилась и глубоко вздохнула, потянувшись к чайнику. Крышечка задребезжала, когда Данари взяла его в руку, а потом Рион потянулся через стол, поддержав хрупкий фаянс. Они столкнулись пальцами.

— Ты… теплый.

Она что, сказала это вслух?

— Странно, да? — он спокойно улыбнулся в ответ. — Приходилось иметь дело с другими рыцарями?

Дана смутилась. Аннорион налил ей чаю и бесшумно опустил чайник обратно. Он и правда был странным. Данари представляла себе рыцарей смерти суровыми статными воинами, с ледяным взглядом, капелькой черного юмора, которых мало волнуют дела смертных.

— С Отрекшимся, — уточнила она, вспомнив Натаноса, потом его поцелуй, и сердце подпрыгнуло в груди. На языке вертелись вопросы, на которые Рион наверняка мог ей ответить, но что-то останавливало. То ли мысль о том, что он наверняка слышал их сотни раз, то ли опасения, что он может разозлиться и оставить ее здесь одну.

— Хэй. Все в порядке. Ты в безопасности, — заверил он, заметив, как Данари крепче сжала чашку. — Шпионов Альянса сюда не пускают.

Дана расслышала в его голосе улыбку и слабо улыбнулась тоже.

— Он меня преследует еще с того времени, как сожгли Тельдрассил, — зачем-то призналась она. — И не хочет просто оставить в покое. Выслеживает, как будто это я виновата во всех тех смертях. Я говорила Натаносу, но…

— Гнилостеню? — отвращение в чужом голосе было ни с чем не спутать. Дана уставилась на собеседника, отмечая, как тот скривил губы, а его лоб рассекла надвое морщина.

Упоминать Натаноса точно было ошибкой. Но в чем дело? Дана эхом повторила вслух заданный самой себе вопрос, и Рион отчего-то ответил.

— Из-за таких, как он, нас считают чудовищами, — он хмыкнул. — А я, знаешь ли, предпочитаю быть безобидным в чужих глазах.

— Чтобы за тобой не бегали шпионы Альянса? — Данари слабо улыбнулась.

Рыцарь смерти кивнул, чуть смягчившись.

— Извини. Я в свое время от души хлебнул всего этого.

Их разделила тишина. Дана пила чай мелкими глотками, искоса рассматривая картинки на стенах. Приличного в них было мало, зато смущающего — ого-го. Она слегка раскраснелась, но не отвела любопытного взгляда, слишко ярко представив вместо застывших фигурок троллей себя и Натаноса. Она вообще сможет так изогнуться? Впрочем… Нужно ли ему будет вообще это вот все? Он ведь мертвый. Из мыслей ее вырвал голос Аннориона.

— Как тебя вообще занесло на войну?

— Так вышло, — Данари зябко передернула плечами. — Я была глупой. Бежала из Луносвета, попала в дурную компанию. Потом меня обманули.

— А почему бежала?

— Из-за сестры.

Он понимающе хмыкнул.

— Забавно. Я тоже бежал из Луносвета из-за сестры.

— Аллари… Убил кое-кто, кому я очень хочу отомстить, — Данари отставила чашку и обняла колени. — Она всегда меня защищала, понимаешь?

Аннорион кивнул, опустив ресницы.

— Она ушла, чтобы я никогда и ни в чем не нуждалась. А потом… Ее посчитали предательницей. Казнили. У всех на глазах, — ее голос становился все тише и тише. — Мне пришлось все бросить и бежать, куда глаза глядят. А твоя?

— Была сукой, — Рион невесело усмехнулся. Он покусал губу, раздумывая, кажется, о чем говорить дальше. — Она умерла из-за несчастного случая. Я свалил из города раньше, чем кто-то решился бы обвинить меня. Все же вокруг знали, что она меня ненавидит. И это, в целом… Было взаимно.

— Мне жаль.

Он отмахнулся.

— Все равно меня некому ждать домой. Да и дома у меня нет. Так что я немногое потерял.

— И никогда не хотел вернуться?

Аннорион усмехнулся, но беззлобно.

— Нет, так не пойдет, — мягко сказал он. — Давай-ка оставим этот вопрос для «правды или действия».

Данари улыбнулась, стрельнув глазами.

— Выбрал бы «действие» вместо этого вопроса?

— А ты смекаешь. Играем?

Дождавшись, пока Дана кивнет, он поднялся и в несколько шагов пересек комнату, пообещав вернуться спустя пару минут. И Рион не нарушил слова. Скрипнула дверь, но Данари не услышала звука его шагов — те утонули в мягком ковре. В руках у рыцаря смерти был поднос с пустой бутылкой и парой блюд. Дана во все глаза уставилась на то, что было полно, кажется… Сверчков? Потом — на острый сыр, к которому не рискнула притронуться еще на празднике.

— Это не честно, — нахмурилась она. — Ты-то не ощутишь вкуса.

— Кто тебе сказал? Просто буду брать порции побольше.

— Ладно, — Дана пытливо сощурилась. — Играем. И о чем мне тебя не спрашивать?

— О том, кем я был до. А тебя?

Она прикусила губу, потом посмотрела на рунную вязь, вырезанную прямо на коже, которая уходила вверх по плечам и пряталась под тонкой тканью платья. Было ли вообще что-то?

— Не проси снять повязку, — наконец сказала Данари.

— А, так остальное — можно?

— Хэй!

Он обаятельно улыбнулся и поднял руки ладонями вверх. На правой были шрамы, еще совсем свежие, будто что-то взорвалось в ладони, оставив тонкие глубокие царапины. И не извинился.

— Сдаюсь.

Душа Даны потребовала мести.

— Ладно. Хорошо.

Она смело взялась за пустую бутылку, пока Рион проговаривал правила. Крутить бутылку. Только две правды или два действия подряд. Можно отказаться, если заданные вопрос или действие — из разряда «слишком». И, конечно, ничего опасного для жизни.

Первый круг — и горлышко указало на нее. Данари закатила глаза.

— Ну, давай, — она скрестила руки на груди. — Действие.

— Повой на Белую Леди.

— Чего?!

Рион ткнул пальцем в окно и весело сощурился.

— Вперед.

Дана фыркнула, поднимаясь. Створка была распахнута, и ветер слабо шевелил плотные шторы. Она высунулась из окна и с чувством завыла, упираясь ладонями в подоконник. Когда Данари обернулась, Рион смотрел на нее с живейшим интересом.

— Ну как? — спросил он.

— Поняла, что в этом нашли воргены, — она рассмеялась, вернулась за стол, крутанув бутылку снова, и застонала. — Великая Тьма… Ладно, правда.

— Итак, — Аннорион сделал вид, что очень серьезно задумался. — Что нашли в этом воргены?

— Дурак, — Дана хихикнула и бросила в него подушкой, от которой Рион без труда увернулся. — Непередаваемое чувство свободы, конечно.

На третий раз бутылка ее пощадила.

— Правда.

— А я-то думала угостить тебя сверчками.

— Мне лень шевелиться. Итак?..

Признаться честно, интересовало Дану многое, но для части вопросов определенно было не время, а придумать что-то веселое… Что? Она уставилась на потолок и вдруг разулыбалась.

— Итак, что ты выберешь? Татуировка на заднице или проколотый язык?

Смешок Риона отдался волной мурашек вдоль затылка, а потом он приоткрыл рот и слегка высунул язык с вставленным в него серебристым шариком.

Бутылка снова остановилась на нем.

— Опять правда? — Дана подозрительно сощурилась.

— Действие.

— Лизни свой локоть!

То ли Данари показалось, то ли с блюда и правда обиженно чирикнул сверчок. Аннорион задрал повыше рукав фиолетовой, как чародейское вино, рубашки и послушно потянулся кончиком языка к коже.

— Ладно, мне слабо, — фыркнул он после пяти попыток. — Святой Свет, да ладно! — он закатил глаза, потому что бутылка снова указала на него. — Правда.

— Повышаем ставки? — Дана покусала губу. Честно сказать, она ждала отказа, но ошиблась. На свое счастье. — С кем был твой первый поцелуй?

Рион потер переносицу, шумно вздохнув, и без явной охоты ответил:

— С другом. Потом я ему чуть челюсть не сломал.

Бутылка крутанулась в тишине.

— Правда, — тихо сказала Данари.

— А твой первый раз?..

У Даны вспыхнули щеки. Кажется, она залилась краской по самые кончики ушей, а потом дернула юбку вниз, пытаясь спрятать колени.

— Ни с кем.

Аннорион смеяться не стал. Он выбрал действие, когда узкое горлышко снова остановилось на нем. А потом легко согласился взять с блюда кусочек сыра. Без рук. Он поморщился, пытаясь укусить тарелку, но не дотянулся зубами, потом лизнул и поморщился, замахав на себя ладонью.

— Настолько остро, что даже меня пробирает, — объявил он, когда шалость все же удалась, и облизнул перечеркнутые шрамом губы. — Правда.

— Ты чувствуешь? — Данари все-таки не удержалась. Она подперла щеку ладонью и полулегла в кресле, уместившись с ногами. — Расскажи…

— Чувствую. Если знать, где и как трогать, то чувствую не хуже живых. В остальном… — он невесело усмехнулся. — Можешь воткнуть мне в грудь нож — и я не замечу. Еще не пьянею, — Рион задумался и потянулся еще за кусочком сыра. — Вряд ли ощущаю вкус в полной мере. Я не знаю, как у Отрекшихся, — добавил он. — Думаю, ты понимаешь, что это не та вещь, которую мы обсуждаем между собой. А, бесы… Действие. Ты не мухлюешь там, а?

Данари невинно улыбнулась и покачала головой. Хотя, пожалуй, ей хотелось бы обхитрить его в самом деле.

— Сними рубашку, — попросила она.

— Допустим, — его внимательный и вмиг посерьезневший взгляд остановился на лице Даны. Она накрутила на палец жемчужную нить, задержав дыхание, когда Аннорион распустил шнуровку у горловины, а потом стянул слабо шелестящий лен через голову. Под грудью у него был еще один шрам. Выпуклый и некрасивый, в ладонь длиной, он все же выделялся на бледной коже. Чистый был удар. Но отчего-то сильно ниже сердца. Натанос… Такой же?

— Правда, — Данари затаила дыхание.

— Руны на твоих руках. Откуда они?

— Меня кому-то продали в обмен на силу, — она равнодушно пожала плечами. — Я — чернокнижница.

— Мне жаль, — сочувствие в глазах Риона было почти невыносимым.

— Меня все равно некому ждать домой.

Отвечать на следующий вопрос он не отказался. Шрам под грудью был не тем самым, от которого он умер, а Данари распустила волосы по просьбе, укрыв плечи светлой нежной волной.

— Неужели совсем некому? — Аннорион склонил голову на бок. Собственная половинчатая нагота, кажется, совершенно его не занимала. Впрочем, почему Дана вообще решила, что он может смутиться? С его-то рельефными, но не чрезмерно, руками. Она подумала об Эйлиане, но… Он ведь любил Аллари. Да и он ведь просто заботится. Ничего больше. В память о погибшей, не более того. Она попыталась представить себя со жрецом и покачала головой.

— Разве что шпиону Альянса, — наконец ответила Дана.

— Дом — это не обязательно место.

Она уставилась на него с легким удивлением.

— Мой дом был на той стороне Луносвета, которая до сих пор в руинах. Я не прижился в Акерусе или где-то еще, — Рион едва улыбнулся. — Но мне есть куда возвращаться.

— К девушке?

Он покачал головой и остался безмолвным. Бутылка закружилась с непривычным резким звуком, отмахнула два полных оборота и остановилась, снова указывая на Аннориона.

— Действие, — легко сказал он.

— Поцелуй меня.

— Что?

Данари вдруг испугалась собственных слов, но не настолько, чтобы отвести глаза, стиснуть подол платья и начать глупо извиняться, сглаживая неловкость. Она наоборот выпрямилась, глядя прямо на слегка опешившего Риона. Кончики ушей начало жечь, но Дана упрямо прикусила губу. Кресло мягко спружинило, когда она поднялась и сделала шаг вперед.

— Я — мертвый, — ее остановил голос.

— Это не важно, — Данари упрямо качнула головой.

Рион поднялся, она вцепилась пальцами в его ремень, не отпуская, потянула к себе за пряжку, и отчего-то Аннорион поддался, прижав Дану к себе. Нет, не теплый. Он был горячим на контрасте с прохладой, льющейся из окна, а поцелуй — с перечной остротой, но нежным. Рион не подчинял ее, как делал Натанос, не показывал превосходство. Данари закрыла глаза и обняла его за шею, скользнув пальцами вдоль загривка, а потом мягко вжала в кожу длинные ногти и повела вниз, вдоль позвонков. Аннорион вздрогнул, совсем как живой, и отозвался тихим низким рыком, от которого Дану пробрало мурашками. Она закрыла глаза, запустив пальцы в седые тонкие волосы, прильнула ближе и повела плечом, сбрасывая лямку, потянулась следом за ускользающим поцелуем и замерла, потому что Рион поймал тонкую полоску ткани и аккуратно вернул ее на место. У него раскраснелись плечи, покрытые тонкими рыжими крапинками. Но вот голос остался ровным. Разве что… Самую малость сбилось дыхание.

— Дана, — он негромко позвал ее, заставив взглянуть глаза в глаза. — Тебе это не нужно. Не со мной.

Он убрал с ее лица светлую вьющуюся прядку и деликатно коснулся губами скулы, которую не до конца укрывала повязка.

— Будет куда лучше, если твой первый раз будет с тем, кого ты любишь.

— Крылобегов ты помет, — прошептала она, глядя ему в глаза.

Вместо ответа Аннорион обнял ее, и Дана уткнулась ему в грудь, бессильно кусая губы.

Рассвет они встретили, сидя на подушках. Рион болтал, буквально о чем угодно, будто чувствовал вину за чужие слезы. Данари сначала дулась, потом начала говорить тоже, вспоминая то немногое приятное, что с ней случилось за последний месяц. Ма’да заглянула пару раз. На второй Аннорион вышел вместе с ней, и вернулся с увесистым мешочком, в котором негромко позвякивало золото.

— Теперь я точно могу тебя проводить до дома, — он выглянул из окна, проследив взглядом за ковыляющей походкой крупного орка с помятым лицом.

Дана хотела было сказать, что справится сама, но передумала. Она буквально несколько минут назад плотно набила желудок. Оказывается, зандаларская кухня могла быть весьма изысканной. А сверчки — сытными. Главное, никому и никогда об этом не рассказывать.

Разошлась по постам и стража, такая же помятая на вид. Кто-то откровенно спал, прижимаясь щекой к золоченому копью, кто-то полулежал на остывшей за ночь стене, раздавив лопатками лианы, а перед огромными ступенями, ведущими наверх пирамиды, мальчишка-беспризорник собирал в холщовый мешок разбитые копытами и лапами куски плитки. Аннорион остановился, чтобы кинуть ему монетку, и двинулся дальше, прислушиваясь к чему-то невидимому.

— Никого, — сказал он, когда Данари остановилась у поворота к дому.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — она обернулась, зашарив взглядом по широкой улице.

— Слышу.

— Что именно?

Он закатил глаза и неохотно ответил.

— Как сердца бьются. И знаю, как звучит тот, кто прячется и не хочет, чтобы его заметили, — Рион обернулся, кивнув вниз, на галдящий рынок. — Хотя в толпе сложно.

Они двинулись дальше. Аннорион пошел впереди, медленно (хотя, видно, привык почти бегом), дожидаясь Данари на каблуках. Ей совсем не хотелось домой. Эйлиан наверняка будет читать нотации и задавать вопросы. А еще… Он Натаноса-то плохо переносил, а теперь Дана тащит еще одного мертвеца. Она тяжело вздохнула. Пойти все равно придется, рано или поздно.

До дома оставалось всего ничего. И она уже видела Эла, который вышел к калитке, тревожно всматриваясь в прохожих.

Вот только… Первым он увидел Аннориона, и его лицо исказилось какой-то глухой злостью, какую Данари никогда в мягком жреце не замечала. Он распахнул дверцу, занося кисть, в которой полыхнуло ослепительно-белое. Рион остановился, подняв руки, будто сдавался, и кивнул назад. Данари высунулась из-за его плеча.

— Эл, подожди! — крикнула она, но пламя уже сорвалось с пальцев.

Никто из них не увидел движения.

Рион шагнул в сторону раньше, чем Свет коснулся его, протянул руку — и тот нырнул в ладонь, как послушный котенок. А потом Аннорион раздавил огонек в кулаке. За долю секунды.

— Дана!

— Эл, нет!

— Отойди от нее немедленно!

Данари обернулась. Аннорион окаменел лицом, будто захлопнулась открытая прежде дверь, и действительно отошел в сторону. У него слегка дрожали пальцы. Эйлиан в пару мгновений оказался рядом и заслонил ее от рыцаря смерти. Эл, кажется, говорил ей о чем-то, но Данари уловила только беспокойство в его голосе и обрывки фраз. Она не сводила глаз с Риона. Он кивнул ей, прежде чем неслышно уйти, и ее губы тронула тень улыбки.

Убили.

Син’дорай со светлыми волосами.

Волновался.

— Данари?

Она наконец обернулась к нему и всмотрелась прямо в лицо. Морщинки в уголках глаз, звенящий беспокойством голос, и колеблющаяся дымка у пальцев.

— Я жива, Эл. Все хорошо. Я… дома.


End file.
